After the party
by fandomqueen86
Summary: After the christen of Lisbon's nephew Paul and Lisbon tells Jane she loves him. Jane and Lisbon are on top of the world when someone decides to wreck it for them.


After the party.

After the christen of Lisbon's nephew Paul and Lisbon tells Jane she loves him. Jane and Lisbon are on top of the world when someone decides to wreck it for them.

Don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point this fic is AU if you don't like that then don't read or review it. This fic was written by me and my Facebook friend Patrick and yes his name is really Patrick. Also Patrick is deaf so some words might look out of place.

Chapter One

After the party with Teresa Lisbon's family, the couple was sitting on the bench and Patrick Jane was thinking of a right time to propose to Teresa Lisbon.

Jane yelled out "Stan, Jimmy, come here."

The brothers came to the bench and Jane looked at Lisbon as he got down on his knee, and smiled at Lisbon, and took out the ring box. Lisbon was gasping out of breath as Jane was kneeling near her and took her hand and said

Teresa Lisbon, you gave me a second chance at love and a life full of love for me and you, and I want to spend rest of my life giving you my life and loving you, and I want to grow old with you and see our kids grow and grandkids run around with full of our love for them, will you marry me?"

Teresa Lisbon smiling and was overcame with emotions, and said

"Yes, Patrick Jane, I will marry you and spend rest of my life with you!" He put the ring on her finger, and she kissed him very hard in lips, and the brothers clapped and hugged the couple.

Teresa Lisbon kissed Jane again, and said "Why did you decide to propose to me now today?"

Jane said "I realized when I saw your house you grew up in, and I wanted it to be us, and I know we have had a bad childhood, and I love you, and I want better future for both of us, and I want it to be with you, I won't leave you, you are it for me."

She kisses him again, and said "We can talk about your old ring later, let me talk to my brothers." He kissed her again, and felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

He picked it out of his pocket as he saw Lisbon talk to her brothers, and said "What's up, Rigsby?"

Wayne Rigsby was on the other line, and said "Hey, Jane, I'm at a crime scene right now, you know I took a job with FBI in DC, Grace and I decided to go back in law enforcement, so the victim is connected to Blake Association, and I am in charge of this case, so I want your help, I was wondering if you and Lisbon, and Cho want to join me in DC?"

Jane said "we will be there in three hours, and send me the picture of the victim and his arm."

Rigsby said "I'll send it right away, and meet me at the headquarters in four hours."

Lisbon came back to him few minutes after Jane was looking at the picture on his phone, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, and said 'What is it?"

Jane kissed her temple, and said "Rigsby just sent me this text and you know that Grace and Wayne went back into law enforcement to make some money, and he called me, the victim is connected to Blake Association," as he gives his phone to her and Lisbon examines it, and said "I assume we are going to DC right now?" He nodded.

A few hours later, the couple landed in DC and Cho met them in DC and they got in a taxi and arrived at

FBI headquarters and Jane said "regret your choice not to go here, Lisbon?"

She smiled back at Jane and said "Nope, I don't, and I belong to you, and I love you so much."

Rigsby came out of headquarters and hugged the couple and shook his former partner's hand and said "Hey guys, thanks for coming here, I knew this case was dangerous when we saw the victim on the ground, and I knew I needed your help right away despite our connection to the Blake Association."

Lisbon said "No problem and we need to stop them soon, because Jane just proposed to me today!" She showed her ring to Cho, and Rigsby and they both said "congratulations" at same time and hugged the couple.

Rigsby said after hug, "guys, Marcus Pike works here in the headquarters but he is in different department, so I'm warning Lisbon so she can be prepared when she sees him." She nods, and they walk into the headquarters and go upstairs to the floor where Rigsby works.

Chapter Two

The team entered Rigsby's department, and Lisbon looked around and said "This was supposed to be where I was going to work if Jane hasn't stopped me on the plane few months ago, I'm so happy I'm with Jane and working with him as a partner and in FBI and with you guys too."

Lisbon smiles at her friends, and then she sees Marcus Pike walk past them, Pike stops to talk to them "Hi guys, Teresa can I talk to you alone," asked the Latino agent as he looked at Lisbon.

She said "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jane and the guys."

Pike looked at her, and said "Jane manipulated you, and he made up that case in Florida few months ago just to keep you from leaving, so why you are sticking with him? "

She looked at him very pissed off and said 'Marcus! Jane didn't manipulate me, he loves me, he told me that on the plane, and I knew he was telling me truth."

Marcus looked at Jane as he heard the answer, and said "No, he lied to you trust me men like him don't change."

Lisbon showed her engagement ring, and said "Jane asked me to marry him earlier today, and I said yes to him, I'm going to marry him and he and I will always work out our issues together, we know each other best because we do love each other, so good bye Marcus, and I hope you respect my decision."

Pike stared at them and said "Fine, good luck, and I understand and I was hoping I'd have a second chance with you, Teresa."

She said "No, I will be always with Jane and he is my true love of my life." Pike walked away from the group.

Jane saw Lisbon take a deep breath, and said "That went well, Jane."

The team was walking towards Rigsby's office in the hall as Lisbon saw Kim Fischer walking towards them, and said "Jane, we need her help too, this case might be bigger and we will have to get Abbott involved in it too, I know you did give a fake list to him before you started working at FBI."

Cho said "let me be the one to tell Fischer, she deserves about our past, and I am ready to tell her my feelings for her, "as the Korean agent looked at his friends around him.

Jane looked at his friend, and said "I was about to suggest that, and just tell her the truth like I had to do when I had to tell Lisbon before she left me."

Cho walked towards Fischer as the group was watching, and Lisbon said "Jane, Rigsby, leave them alone, lead us to the office, and we can read the files on the victim."

While the rest of the team was in Rigsby's office, Kimball Cho saw Kim Fischer and he said "Hi Fischer, can we talk before you go back?"

Fischer said "Sure, what's up Cho? What are you and the team doing here?"

The Korean agent looked at her, and took a deep breath and started to tell her, "we are here on case because a victim was found connected to Blake Association, and Jane got call from our friend Rigsby, do you know anything about Red John?"

Fischer said "not much, just about him being a serial killer."

Cho said "He was in the state of California, he killed Jane's family thirteen years ago, and in the years after Jane joined our team at the CBI he killed others until we found out McAllister was Red John, your former colleague Dennis Abbott tried to stop Jane because Red John wouldn't had lasted in prison for one day, he would escape within hours anyway, Jane had no choice but to kill him, but now the victim Rigsby discovered earlier today shows signals that Blake Association is still out there, and it is a threat to CBI team and Abbott and you and the FBI team, Kim, I have strong feelings and I am in love with you, I didn't get to tell you before you left for Seattle."

He stepped closer to Fischer, as she stared back in shock and said "I have feelings for you too, and I love you too, Kimball Cho," as they kissed each other for first time, and few seconds later, they smiled and she said "Lets help our friend Jane catch the group and keep us safe."

Chapter Four

The team entered Rigsby's office and they looked around as Jane said "Good office, Rigsby."

As Rigsby was on the phone talking he said "I'll be right there," as he hung up his phone.

He said "I have to get the forensic lab reports on our victims downstairs, I'll be right back."

He left the room leaving Jane and Lisbon alone.

Jane took a deep breath, and said "look at me, Lisbon," as she turned around and she looked at Jane and said "What is it, Jane?"

Jane took a breath and said "I am scared that my plans might get you killed sometimes, because you are very special to me, and you are my second chance at happiness and I want to spend rest of my life with you, Teresa, if you do die, I will be back in the dark place when Angela was killed by Red John."

He sat down on the couch and hid his face in his palms. Teresa Lisbon listened and realized his fears were true, and she was happy that he was being honest with her, and love her.

She relaxed and sat down next to him and tapped him on his shoulder, and said "Look at me, Patrick, I know you are scared, and I love you and I am scared of losing you too but I am an trained FBI agent, tell you what, you can wear a vest when we go on questionings under your clothes or when go on suspect chases, deal?

Jane nodded, as he said "Can this case be our final one or next case be last one for us in FBI, I want to have rest of my life with you without FBI, and how about rebuilding CBI because it would be more safer and more easier for both of us, we love solving crimes and it's a way for us to raise a family in California."

Lisbon smiles, and said "Yes that's an idea I was thinking about, and no beekeeping or no sailing around the boat on our honeymoon, I want to do something fun with you besides being in bed with you naked."

Jane smiles and kisses her so hard. After the kiss, he says "I love you, Teresa Lisbon." She smiles with a glow in her face and said "I love you too."

Rigsby entered the office followed by Cho and Fischer, and Rigsby gave the file of lab report to Lisbon and Lisbon read the report along with Jane and she said "he was killed yesterday morning, and the ME says that the wound was identical to an unsolved murder in Sacramento a year ago."

Jane said "looks like we are going back to home and get back in CBI offices soon as we land, Blake Association's headquarters is somewhere in Sacramento and we need to tell Abbott and Wiley and Vega to meet us at the old CBI headquarters."

Rigsby nodded in agreement and said 'let me make the calls, and you guys follow me back home, and I'll call Grace to meet us there, she's still home in California with the kids. "

Cho looked at his new girlfriend, and said "CBI headquarters was taken down by Abbott, and Jane loves that place and its where they fell in love with each other, and Lisbon is only person that can control Jane, Abbott made a mistake shutting down the CBI because this victim just led us back home and where we belong."

Kim looked back and said "I understand and he made a big mistake, so we will have him to tell us the truth and I'm following you too with your friends that are one of traits I love about you, Cho."

Lisbon looks at Jane and said "are you okay going back home with me and solving this case in the city where we fell in love with each other, I know you are happy to have attic back but no pictures of the other cases will be allowed in the attic but the attic is our private area because if we have a baby, it will become a half nursery while we work at CBI and plus one more thing, we need to talk about your ring on your finger on the flight."

She kissed him on the lips as he nods in agreement and Rigsby looks at his friends and said "We go now, plane is ready to go."

Chapter Five

During the flight the team relaxed in their chairs on the plane, and Lisbon was watching her fiancé Patrick Jane nap in his chair as Cho was sitting with Fischer in back of the plane and Rigsby was sitting few rows behind Jane and Lisbon.

Few minutes later, Jane woke up from his nap and said "Lisbon, how long to Sacramento?"

She smiles at Jane and said "we are two and half hours from landing, we are halfway across the country, do you want tea?"

He nods, and Lisbon waves for a flight attendant and she told the attendant to get things for tea. Few minutes the flight attendant put the things on the table for tea, and Lisbon made Jane the tea as he came back from bathroom.

Jane grabs the tea from her, and said "Thanks, Teresa, tea is excellent always."

Lisbon looks at Jane, and said "you don't have to decide to take off your ring right now, but I want to know what you plan with the ring on your finger?"

Jane smiles, and said "I plan to go to Angela and Charlotte's grave at the cemetery and dig a little bit hole and put it right there, it's time for me to move on with you, and they know it's right thing for me to move on with you."

Lisbon said "do you want me to come with you, I know it's going to be hard for you putting the ring in their graves, I know it will feel the same like when you had to bury them."

The blonde consultant grabbed her hand after putting the plastic tea cup on the table, and "Teresa, it is easier for me now because I have you in my life, and I do love you so much, Teresa Lisbon for understanding what I had to do when I was looking for Red John, and being patient with me while I was figuring out my feelings for you while you were dating Pike, but it's time for me to move on with my life, it has been thirteen years since Red John appeared in our lives and he's gone now, and we are going to catch Blake Association then get married."

Jane looked at his finger and took his old wedding ring off in front of Lisbon, and she looked as he took it off, and gave it to her, and she said "are you sure you want to do this now?" He nods, and then takes her face by her hands and kisses her on the lips.

Few minutes after the kiss, they broke apart for air, and Lisbon said "I'm happy that my brothers approve you as my future husband, and you did help them but keep a secret for them so they would tell me the truth, you will be always part of our family from now on."

Jane smiles and said "I am looking forward to finishing this case and catching Blake association to make sure our friends and we are safe for rest of our lives."

He kissed her lips again, and they relaxed in their chairs as the pilot announced it was time for the people to get seat belts because they were landing in Sacramento in few minutes, and Jane said "let's get our bags after we land and meet Grace and then head back to old CBI headquarters, I'm eager to see my attic but we need to clean headquarters too." She nods and smiles at Jane.

Jane and Lisbon was waiting for rest of team at the baggage claim two hours later, and Wayne Rigsby said "Grace is on way to picking us up, and Grace told me to tell Lisbon, she kept your car all the time and it's at the CBI headquarters, she was there cleaning some things up all day today."

All of the team proceeded to walk out of the airport and saw Grace Wave at them and they walked towards Grace as they got to the car, and Rigsby kissed his wife, and said "The flight was good, and is everything ready to clean at the headquarters?"

She nodded as the team got into the black van and Lisbon takes the keys from Van Pelt and said "I know the way to the old CBI headquarters, let me drive." Grace said "sure, boss."

Chapter Six

They arrived at the CBI headquarters within an hour, and Teresa and the rest of the team stepped out of the van, and Patrick was looking at the old building with a smile on his face he was happy to be back home and looking forward to catching Blake Association and moving on with his life with Teresa Lisbon.

Once the team entered the headquarters Jane was remembering the day that he first met the woman who was the love of his life, and Lisbon said 'that was good memory? Meeting me?"

He said "yes it was, and I am sorry for deceiving you for those years when we were chasing Red John, but I did it to protect you and rest of the team."

She smiles at him, and said "now I understand that, but now on this case we are sticking together to catch Blake Association so we can get on with our lives together."

Rigsby said "Cho and I are going to the cemetery near here, we got a call from my friend in the Sacramento Police Department, and a grave has been disturbed, so Cho and I are going to check out here, Grace is getting those things out of the van. See you guys later."

Kim Fischer and Jane and Lisbon walked to Lisbon's old office and Jane sat down after he pulled off the tarp on the couch and said "This is the new couch I bought Lisbon few years ago, but she was mad at me for getting rid of her old one."

Fischer smiles and looks at Lisbon, "sounds like you had your hands full with Jane while you guys were in CBI," as she sat down in the chair across from Lisbon's desk as Teresa was settling down in her old chair behind her old desk.

Lisbon was behind her desk going through it when she found her old notebook on Red John, and said "Jane, should I throw it away or what?"

Jane was laying on the couch and saw the old notebook in her hands and said "keep it in case if we need it for reference to this case, we know Red John founded this Blake Association but we don't know where he got the money from and who invested in this association."

Fischer was walking around the bullpen with Grace and helping her set things up and called Abbott on her cell phone and said "Abbott I got promoted and I am looking after your unit, but I order you and Wiley and Vega to come here to Sacramento."

Lisbon and Jane came out to the bullpen where the ladies was setting things up, and Fischer said "Abbott and the rest of the team is coming here and they should be here in a couple of hours, I have a feeling that Abbott lied to rest of us that he closed this place down, it shouldn't had been shut down, this is where Cho, and you guys belong."

Jane walked around down the hall where the interrogation rooms were when he smell something bad and said "I smell something,

Just as Lisbon was reaching into her pocket and got her phone and said 'Cho, whets up?"

At the graveyard, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho arrived at the scene, and a cop said "Two grave were disturbed a big hole was dug, and I thought you guys might want to know who those graves were, they walked with the cop, and the cop said "This is the graves that belonging to Angela and Charlotte Jane."

The agents looked at the graves and said to the cop, "any witnesses?"

The Cop said "one over there in the car, my partner is taking her statement, I thought you guys want to talk to her, "

As Rigsby shook the cop's hand and said "Thanks for calling me." Cho was on the phone relaying the news to Lisbon.

Jane walked to the interrogation room that had the smell coming out of it, and opened the room, and saw two old bodies laying down on the floor and Lisbon rushed to the room after hanging up the phone, and Jane screamed and Fischer and Grace Van Pelt heard it, and Jane walked out after seeing the bodies as Fischer got out her phone to call the Crime Scene Unit and ordered two units and a Medical examiner.

Jane went to the next room and threw a chair and breaking the window, and Lisbon who had come in after hearing the glass break said "Calm down, Patrick!"

Jane was yelling a swear word to himself, said "Sorry that you heard that word, Teresa, the bodies are Angela and Charlotte's."

Lisbon said "I know, I just got the call from Cho that their graves were disturbed, and I bet the Blake Association told someone to disturb the grave once we got back here, but don't let them win, we will catch them," Lisbon and Jane kiss and held each other as a way to calm down from what they just seen.

As the people wheeled the bodies toward the elevator, Jane saw Angela's body, and signaled the man to stop and Jane took his old wedding ring off his finger, and put it in Angela's pocket, and said "I love you, Angela, I will never forget you and Charlotte but it's time for me to move on with my rest of life with Teresa Lisbon, I know that's what you would want for me." Few minutes later, the man wheeled off the body.

Half hour later, Rigsby and Cho returned with the witness named Susan Williams, and Rigsby said "Lisbon, Jane, I thought you want to hear this statement, go ahead Mrs. Williams, tell them what you told me at the grave."

Mrs. Williams, a redhead woman, said "I saw two men dig out both bodies and I took the picture on my phone of their truck and I caught their plate, and there's one thing, I saw third man and he was giving the orders, and I heard other man say "Mashburn, we are going faster as we can."

Lisbon said "thank you," as she shook the woman's hand, and the woman walked out of her office, Lisbon said "Rigsby, take Cho with you and get Walter Mashburn in here for questioning, I can't believe he tricked me and Jane and rest of us for all those years.'" Rigsby nodded.

Lisbon was sitting in the chair as Jane came in asked "What's wrong?"

Lisbon said "Mashburn is the one after us it make me sick to think I slept with him years ago."

The blonde consultant said "Don't worry, it was just one mistake you made by sleeping one night with him, that's all, and we are in love with each other and we intend to get married and solve crimes and have a life together."

Lisbon smiles and said "you did same thing by sleeping with Lorelei."

Jane said "I know, but I never felt anything for her, I do love you and you are only woman in the world that has my heart wrapped around your hand, and I love you so much." They kissed.

A few hours later, Rigsby and Cho walked back from Mashburn residence covered with black spots and said "Boss, we just got back from the house, and the CSU is there, and we did not find Mashburn but he bombed the place with same bomb that blew up Jane's old place, it matches the look of bomb but I will get the lab report in the morning to make sure it's a match to the one blew up Jane's old place three years ago."

Lisbon said "It's too late night now, you guys can go home to your ladies, they are waiting for you guys out in the bullpen, and enjoy the night."

A few minutes later, Teresa was cleaning up her office, and was looking for Jane, and figured he must be in the attic and she went upstairs, and saw him eating something for dinner, and she took her plate to eat, and said "Hi Patrick, I know it was long day but you did good job and you told me everything you wanted, so I'll spend the night with you in the attic," as she kissed him on the lips.

Chapter seven.

As Teresa and Patrick kissed he lead them over to the air bed set up in the corner of the attic. He had bought the air bed and bedding earlier when Teresa and the other were doing paper. He laid them down the silk bed spread. Teresa moaned at the feel of the cool silk on her bear arms and shoulders. They stop kissing when they need air they smiled at each and slowly removed each other clothes. Once naked Patrick kissed his way down to Teresa's breast he took her right breast in his mouth and sucked on her nipple. While his one hand played with her other breast his other hand moved down her body. She opened her legs so he can touch her in the place bought both of amazing pleasure.

Once there he touched her and smile to feel how wet she was for him and only for him. Teresa moaned as Patrick touched her. He switch his mouth her other breast as he slips two fingers inside her. She cried at the feel of his fingers inside as he thrust them in and out of her. Soon he felt her tighter around his fingers as she orgasm. He removed them and sticks them in his mouth. She smiled as she watched him suck and lick her juices off his fingers. He leans down to kiss her as he slips himself inside both moans at the feel of being joined.

As they start to thrust against each other meeting each other thrust for thrust soon they both call out others names as they come together. Patrick lays on top of her still joined in post orgasmic bliss. After a few minutes he rolls off and slips out her. She moans at the loss of him inside her. He takes her in his arms as they cool down from their love making. Later they get under the covers and hold each other as they fall asleep.

Chapter Eight

Teresa Lisbon woke up to the sunset shining out the window, and she saw Jane sleeping on other side and she was in his arms, and she kisses Jane on the lips, and continued to kiss his face, and his chest until Patrick Jane shook up, and said "Hey, Teresa, I love to be woken up by your kisses, and it feels good."

She smiles and checks the clock on her phone by reaching it next to bed, and said "We have two hours before the team comes in here, want join me in the shower?"

He nods in agreement as he got out of bed naked walking to his private bathroom that he made after he first started staying in the attic. Lisbon looked surprised and said "you made a bathroom while you slept here all those years?"

Jane said "Yes it was already here I just redid everything inside, and it is now our private bathroom, and you will like it when you see it!" They walked together and she saw big tub and big shower and everything else in the bathroom, and kissed him and said "I love it, can we make love in the shower?" He said "Yes, we have two hours of our time left."

Jane turned on the shower and got ready as he took Lisbon in his arms and kissed her. Teresa moans when she felt Patrick's hard manhood on her stomach. He broke the kiss and took her hand and led her into the shower. He closed the door and turned to Lisbon who was against the wall. He moved over to her and touched her breast with both hands. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her. He moved his head down and took a nipple in his mouth as his one hand moved down. And he slipped two fingers into her. Lisbon let out a loud moan as he started thrusting his fingers into. He curled them up a bit and touched her g spot which had her coming in no time. She screamed as she came hard around his fingers.

As she was coming down from her high he removed his fingers from her. And moved to his full height and picked her and held her against the wall as he pushed himself inside her. Both thrust against each other hard for a while both loving the feel of the hot water on their skin. They both reach their climax at the same the calling out each other's names. They stay like that with him inside of her and her with legs wrapped around his waist. After they cool down Jane lets Lisbon down and they wash each other which soon turns into another love making section. After they are done they wash once again and leave the shower to get dress. After they dress they leave the attic locking the door.

Jane walked with her downstairs to her office as he said "Lisbon, I wish you are wearing the black skirt you wore to the poker game few days ago, I wish I had touched your thigh in front of the suspects or anyone else, you are beautiful!"

Lisbon blushes as she puts her engagement ring on her cross necklace, and said "When I am ready, I'll wear it to work, and we can tell everyone else about the engagement, we should just want to keep our engagement to us, and the team, we need to tell my three brothers , and Sam and Pete."

A few minutes later, Stan and Jimmy Lisbon and Stan's family plus Annie Lisbon came into Lisbon's office, and Teresa saw her family and said "Hi guys, thanks for coming here to California, we need your help, and I know you guys approve Jane, but few days ago you know that Jane proposed to me at the park when we were celebrating your young child's christening, and we want to ask you and Jimmy to go back to Texas to get our things at my house and sell the house plus my car," she looked at Jane.

Jane took the airstream keys out of his pocket, and said "When you get to Teresa's house, my airstream should be next to her house, if it's not there, it should be at FBI headquarters, just pack some of our things, and send rest of in boxes, and Lisbon said "Just get everything out of the dresser and put my underwear in the box, and send to here," as she writes the address and gives it to Stan.

Karen Lisbon said "I'll call Stan every day to make sure there are no fights between the brothers, and make sure they are on track to be back here soon."

As the rest of family left the office, and Annie said "I don't know where my dad is, Aunt Teresa, I'm so happy, but I will be graduating in two months, I'm on my spring break, but I wanted to see you and Patrick." Jane and Lisbon hugged Annie and she smiles at her niece, and said "Where are you going to college?" Annie said "I'm going to the police academy." Lisbon said "Okay, we can talk about it, when we drop you off at the hotel later, you are staying with Aunt Karen and Jane's good friends Sam and Pete, Okay?" She nodded to her aunt Teresa.

Chapter Nine

Teresa made arrangements for Stan and Jimmy Lisbon to fly back to Texas, as Jane saw Sam and Pete arrive at the CBI headquarters, and said "Hey Sam and Pete, can you check Annebeth and Karen Lisbon and her kids into the hotel, and just let me know how it costs, and I'll tell Lisbon later."

Sam nods, and said "Congrats on your future wedding, and I can help Karen plan the wedding if Teresa says okay, and I'll call you later?" Jane said "you got it, Sam, and Pete, can you take the kids to our carnie?" Pete said "sure, no problem, and they can meet Daisy!"

A few minutes later, Karen Lisbon and rest of kids and Annie went with Sam and Pete. Lisbon said "are you sure that you want to join my family by marrying me?"

Jane said "Yes, I am sure, and I love you and your family." Teresa Lisbon kisses him on the lips, as she checks her watch, and said "the team should be here in half hour and ill have Cho check Tommy's cell phone, god knows where he is, and I hope he isn't chasing a dangerous suspect in his bounty hunter case."

Lisbon was cleaning her office to make sure there are no dust remained in her office, and Jane went out to grocery store to get things for the break room, and Cho was followed by Wayne Rigsby, and Kim Fischer, Dennis Abbott, Jason Wiley and Michelle Vega had arrived earlier this morning at the airport Fischer and Cho had picked them up, and Cho said "Boss, Abbott is here," Lisbon said "Good, Jane should be here in few minutes just as she said that Jane appears with the bag of groceries and gave Lisbon her cup of coffee and Rigsby a box of donuts.

Abbott said "What are you doing here," as he saw rest of the team."

Fischer said "I found out last night when I was at Cho's place and I called the official FBI headquarters in DC, that you never got an authorization to take down CBI headquarters, and take over the Red John investigation, and when I told Cho, he wasn't happy, tell us the truth."

Jane said "I knew you had someone in your family that was kidnapped by Blake Association, and tell us who is it".

Abbott said "its Lena's older son, and he has been kidnapped since last year when I found you in South America, and there are no clues since then, that's why I had to get you and Lisbon to get work here at FBI."

Jane said 'if you had been honest with me since our first meeting, we would had gotten this case over, but now we are back k to square one, and who knows that list might be fake or its authentic, we don't know if Bertram made the list up."

The black agent said "I am sorry to deceive you guys, but I wanted to pursue this myself for my wife, but I realized I need help and you guys know the best," as he slumped down in the chair in the bullpen.

Lisbon said "I know, but thank you for encouraging Jane to go after me in Miami when he created the fake case, you knew Jane was in love with me, and I thank you for it, and we will repay you back by finding where he is, and we will bring those members of Association down, and shut it down and we are going back to CBI."

Jane nods in agreement as Lisbon stands up back next to Jane, and Lisbon said "Cho, track my brother Tommy's cell phone, and Rigsby, you go to FBI headquarters with Fischer to compare the bombs with her friend that works there, if we determine its match to Jane's old house, we might had someone that was watching Jane and six suspects at the house, go to work, guys."

Chapter ten

A few hours later Patrick and Teresa leave the CBI go and get lunch they stop at their favorite diner and as they are sitting down. Tommy walks he is just about to sit down when he see a Teresa and Patrick.

He asked "what are you guys doing here you shouldn't be in Texas".

Teresa said "me and Patrick are moving back to California and reopening the CBI. And more importantly what where have you been".

Tommy says" am chasing down a bounty worth $ 40,000".

Teresa asked "who is this person you are chasing".

Tommy says "just some guy that robbed two of the banks in San Diego and the police there want me to catch".

Teresa says "that is big are you sure you won't need any help".

Tommy says "no I went after worst guys than him. And see you went home for Stan's son baptism".

Teresa said "yes we did and Patrick and I are now engaged".

Tommy said "your joking right he killed a man and made you lose your job with the CBI in the first place".

Patrick said "that man I killed he killed my first wife and my little girl who was only five".

Teresa said "that man was very dangerous and would have escaped with in one thanks to his friends Patrick had not choice".

Tommy said "well I still don't approve and on top of that if mom and dad where still alive they would not want you some former carnie trash".

Teresa got up and walked out of the diner after Tommy insulted Patrick. She went out and waited for Patrick by their rental car. After she walked out Patrick looked at Tommy very pissed.

Patrick said "I may have born as trash carnie as you put it Tommy but I made something of myself. I am not proud of what I did and it causes my family to die at the hands of a mad man. But I have helped others working for the CBI and FBI".

After Patrick said those words to Tommy he to walk of the diner. Outside he met Teresa by their car and kissed her.

Patrick said lets go back to work and order take out and eat it in our attic.

Chapter eleven

Lisbon was driving the car on the freeway as she saw her fiancé Patrick reminisce something in his memory and she drove towards the exit off the freeway to the park, and she pulls into the parking lot. The car came to stop in the parking lot.

She said "Patrick, look at me, what's wrong?" The blonde consultant looked at her with the puffy face that showed he was crying,

Jane said "I lied to you at the hospital a few months ago when Pike asked you to move to DC with him, I lied to you, I should had told you the truth that I was in love with you, Teresa , he called me next morning to taunt me."

Lisbon pulled him into her arms as she said "It's okay, you are with me for good, and Pike is out of our lives," as she kisses his temple and strokes his back.

Lisbon was thinking about something while she was calming down her boyfriend, and said "Jane, it's time for us to tell everyone and go public about us, that way Pike and everyone else in the world knows you and I are going to be together for good and get married."

Jane nods in agreement, and said "What about the case, we have to catch the Blake Association,"

She holds his hand in hers, and she smiles back at him, and said "I have a good friend that is reporter in Sacramento for the newspaper, I'll ask her to write an article on us, but I won't mention any about the case, and or Red John, but we are together, okay?" Jane said "thanks, Teresa, I love you so much." She smiles and kisses him hard on the lips.

Few minutes later, after the kiss, she said "let's go back to headquarters, and we can discuss how to rebuild CBI with Abbott." She drove the rest of way with Jane relaxing in the passenger seat and they arrived there within few minutes later, and they went to Lisbon's office.

Jane said "I'll get some tea, and calm myself down in the break room; hopefully by then Rigsby comes back with the results from the lab."

Few minutes later, Jane got his tea, and was walking back to Lisbon's office, when he saw Abbott in Bertram's old office talking on the phone as he heard "Lena, it's not going to be an easy case, we are doing our best to find your son, Jane and I are working hard, and you should go and take that interview for the DC job, I know you will get the job, I'm proud of you." as he hangs up the phone he sees Jane with his tea.

Abbott said "I just notified FBI and I am letting you and Lisbon and Cho go back to CBI, but the FBI agreed to have Cho work on FBI side in the office, we need a Sacramento Branch here, but I told them CBI would investigate only California, but they agreed that if they have a case connected to California, they turn it over to CBI, if FBI gets a case near California like New Mexico, or west coast, it's easier for FBI agents or Cho and his team to go to."

Jane smiles and said "Let's tell Lisbon of your idea, I think she will like the idea of that arrangement." Jane noticed someone under the desk in, and said "Hey who are you?" Ben Rigsby came out with this tablet, and said "I was playing a game and wanted to have a quiet place while my stepmom and dad are working, and Jane looked Ben, and said "no problem, go see your stepmom, it's almost lunch time." Ben went out of the office.

Abbott and Jane went into Lisbon's office, as she was working on paperwork and forms from the bank to buy the land.

Lisbon said "Hey Jane, what's up, sweetheart?" Jane told Lisbon about Abbott's idea, and she looked at Abbott, and said "Can we keep Marcus Pike and his unit away from us, we d like to avoid the art robberies unit, because Jane isn't very comfortable with Pike being around, and I do belong to Jane, and I am marrying Jane and we don't want Pike to bother me during cases."

Abbott said "I'll make sure of that, I'll make the call now."

Lisbon turned to Jane and said "See, Patrick, Pike is out of our lives for good, and I love you so much, Jane." He gives her a kiss, as the door knocks, and Rigsby, Fischer and Cho came into the office.

Rigsby said "Boss, we just got back from the FBI offices in Oakland, and the lab reports indicate that the bomb match same ones at Jane's old Malibu house when he was meeting six suspects."

Lisbon was shocked as she heard the lab result, and said "that makes my suspicions right, Jane's home was broken in before Jane arrived at his house for the meeting, and someone was watching the meeting, and I bet it was Red John's friend who is running Blake Association."

Jane said "Cho, look for former associates connected to Red John, and have Rigsby work with you on it, and Fischer, go tell Grace, so you, Wiley and Grace can figure out what kind of code it is, so I can try to decode Bertram's code on the note." All four of them nodded in agreement and went back to work.

Jane was pacing forth and back in the office, and Lisbon said "No secrets between us, we are engaged and will be partners at work and in life."

Jane said "I know, it's just something in that meeting that bugged me, I think we need to look over some evidence, but I bet that room was bugged like Bertram's office was when we found the connection, I'll take a nap in the attic and when the day is over, you can come upstairs and wake me up and we can go out to dinner and have our first night in Sacramento together as a couple, and have you talked to your friend about getting your house back?"

Lisbon said "Actually I never sold my old house here, so it's still mine but when I go to bank tomorrow to drop those papers, I will add your name to the mortgage bill, we can go home tonight but I'll go now to make sure we have bed and things there for tonight and rest of week."


End file.
